


Alone

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he wasn’t as alone as he forced himself to believe.</p><p>(Robin: Son of Batman #9 preview)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Robin: Son of Batman #9 preview. I skipped lunch to write this piece of shit because I was so emotional about it. Wrote and edited in twenty minutes. Sorry if it sucks. Save your son, Dick Grayson. I’m begging you. Supplemental listening: ‘Let It Go’ James Bay.

_I shouldn’t be here_ , he thought sadly, even as he climbed silently through the window, watched the form in the bed. He had to be ready to bolt, no matter how much it hurt. _I shouldn’t have done this._

Shouldn’t have gone by the child center. Shouldn’t have gone to see him. Shouldn’t be here, in this house, in _his_ _house_.

He should have left. When the business with the Owls was over, he should have done what his brothers did, and just _left_.

But he’d become weak, in his reunion with his family. And he couldn’t leave. Not leaving things like this, not without seeing _him_.

He pulled his cape tighter around himself, the only security he had, as he climbed up the headboard. A habit, he developed after his resurrection. One that he knew made his father laugh, because it was so cat-like. So childish.

His mind flashed back to the third time he did this. Climbed up and balanced precariously, staring down at his father. He remembered Bruce waking up, staring up at him groggily, before smiling. Laughing as Damian said something sarcastic, and pulling him down onto the bed. Holding him tight even as Damian flailed, and kissing his face. Pretended to go back to sleep, Damian still trapped in his embrace.

Damian was flustered then. Embarrassed. Told his father to never do that again, even though he was laughing, too.

Bruce never did, though. Because that’s when the Joker came back. That’s when Batman died.

Damian avoided the spot on the headboard that he knew creaked with too much weight. Balanced carefully on his toes, kept his cape tight around him. Almost too tight, almost _smothering_. But he feared if he didn’t hold it like that, then he’d collapse. Physically, emotionally.

He stared down at the man in the bed.

He was bearded, and the facial hair was ugly, Damian thought. Relaxed, though. Much more relaxed than Damian’s ever seen him. Peaceful in his slumber. Still with the same posture, though. Still had one hand underneath the pillow and one on top. Cuddled into it. Comfortable. Content.

This man would never pull him down from his perch. He’d never hold him tightly and kiss his face. He’d never silently imply that he loved him.

This man would never remember doing so once upon a time, either.

Damian closed his eyes, bit down on his tongue, anything to stop the tears welling up in his eyes.

_It wasn’t fair._

His father was all he _had_. And now?

Now.

“…I am truly alone.” He whispered to himself. Almost hoped Bruce would stir at that, but knew he wouldn’t. A deep sleeper, _this_ Bruce Wayne was.

“No, you’re not.”

Damian jumped, almost fell face-first onto the mattress at the sound. He caught himself, barely, on the headboard’s ledge, even as he whirled his head around, to the open balcony door he’d just snuck through moments before.

Dick Grayson was standing there. Arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe. _Smiling_ at him.

Damian swallowed the lump in his throat, ducked his head so the shadow of his hood fell across his face. “You were supposed to leave already.”

“So were you.” Dick returned. He suddenly pushed off the wall, walked quietly around the bed. Glanced at Bruce just briefly, but there was no real emotion there, not that Damian could see. Suddenly he looked up at Damian. Grinned again as he held his arms out, and already began to lift Damian even as he whispered, “Come on, kiddo.”

And Damian could do nothing but collapse into his embrace. Wrap his legs around Dick’s waist and cling desperately to his neck. Suck in an inhale that was more like a sob.

Dick took it in stride, though. Gently wrapped one arm underneath Damian’s thighs, the other bracketing his shoulders so he could lay his hand in his hair.

“I got you,” Dick whispered, softly petting his head as he moved quickly away from the bed. Damian felt the cool night air hit his back as they stepped out onto the balcony, but knew he was shaking long before that.

He felt Dick pause at the doorway. Look back in towards their father, towards _Bruce Wayne_ , one more time. Felt his brother sigh, and then hold him tighter as he jumped away into the night.

“ _I’ve_ got you.”

~~

Bruce Wayne woke up the next morning with lingering visions of holding a baby. Of being surrounded by children, and being told by each of them, “I love you, Dad.”

He wondered what that meant.


End file.
